


Tag You're It

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [59]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, First Kiss, Role Reversal, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: An invitation to a game of laser tag leads to a prize for two particular players involved.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Thea Queen
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Tag You're It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the fifteenth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Role Reversal. I also used this story for my Cast The Dice challenge for the Yahtzee score with the trope of First Kiss.
> 
> This story is for xxDustNight88 for always challenging me with new pairings and this one happens to be one of her favorite pairings that I write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Theo paced the length of his flat nervously as he fiddled with his mobile. His thumb hovered over her name in his contacts.

"What if she says no?" Theo mumbled under his breath, carding a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and scrolled through his contacts one more time. Just as he was about to press call, his mobile started vibrating in his hand.

_Incoming call from Thea Queen - Verdant_

Theo chuckled as he accepted the call. "Hey, Thea."

"Hey, Nott. What are you doing tonight?"

"You know, funny thing. I was about to call and ask you the same question. Why do you ask?"

"A few of the guys from Verdant and I were going to go play laser tag tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to play. I know my brother's been keeping you pretty busy, so I thought -"

"I'd love to play tonight, Thea. What time should I meet you?"

"The game starts at eight. Don't be late, Nott."

"I'll see you at eight."

"Bye, Nott."

"Bye, Queen," Theo said, shaking his head as he hung up on the phone. Laser tag wasn't the plans he had in mind for his first outing with Thea Queen, but he wasn't going to object to spending time with her.

He glanced up at the clock and the wall and noticed the time. He still had a few hours to go before he needed to get ready to meet Thea. Maybe he could ask her out to grab a bite to eat after the match.

As the thoughts of a night spent with Thea Queen filled his head, Theo's lips pulled into a broad smile as he settled onto his couch and flipped on the television. Tonight was going to be a good night. He had every intention of making sure that Thea's team won and that he was the MVP.

. . . . . . .

"Tonight's match is every man, woman, and child for themselves. There will be one winner, and they will be crowned victorious at the end of the night."

Theo nodded his head slowly as he listened to one of the Verdant bouncers explain the rules for the evening. He looked around the room for Thea but couldn't find her through the crowd of people. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the laser gun racks to gear up. As he slipped the vest of his head, Theo felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Are you mentally prepared for your defeat?" Thea asked excitedly.

Theo looked her up and down with a smile on his face. "Don't you mean to take my victory lap?" he teased.

Thea raised her brow and chuckled. "You sound pretty confident in your laser tag skills. But you haven't seen my epic skills."

"Oh yeah?" Theo asked, smirking at her. "I can't wait to see it."

Theo opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by an announcement coming over the intercom above them.

"Players, advance to the double doors, and prepare for battle."

"Game on," Thea said with a wink.

Theo nodded his head and followed her toward the double doors. Everyone lined up with their game faces on. Theo could tell that this was going to be an exciting evening of laser tag.

The countdown clock beeped as the numbers dropped down. A loud buzzer signaled the game's start as the doors opened slowly, allowing them to enter the arena.

Theo watched as Thea took off at a run into the arena. He shook his head and made his way into the room. He looked around the room and took in his surroundings. There were a few barriers he could see off to his left.

"Shelter," Theo mumbled to himself, taking off at a run towards the barriers. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone running towards him. He dived down and crawled behind the wall.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the wall. He could hear people yelling and running all over the arena. Slowly, Theo pushed himself up and looked over the top of the barrier in front of him.

"Nott!" Thea called, running towards him. "Come with me."

Theo looked at her and nodded his head as he took off across the pathway in her direction. "Where are we going?"

"This way," she shouted over her shoulder, dodging the lights of lasers being aimed in her direction.

They rounded the corner of the arena's back and made their way to a hidden portion of the arena. Thea stopped running and waited for Theo to round the corner and join her.

"So are you having fun?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"I am," Theo replied, nodding his head. "What about you?"

Thea nodded her head, looking over Theo's shoulder. She noticed a group of people running towards them and cursed. She glanced back over at Theo and took a deep breath.

She closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

The kiss caught Theo off guard. After a brief moment, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. He took a few steps back toward the wall, pushing Thea back with them.

Thea bumped up against the wall and let out a sigh, slipping her tongue against Theo's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Theo took that moment to deepen the kiss, tilting his head to the side to kiss her more passionately.

The kiss lasted a few moments before they both pulled away. Each of them had a smile on their face as they looked at one another.

"Now that our first kiss is out of the way," Thea whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Wanna grab dinner after the match?"

"Isn't it supposed to be my job to ask you out?" Theo asked, cocking his head to the side with a nervous smile.

Thea shrugged and smirked. "Yeah, maybe, but I beat you to it. So are you in or out, Nott?"

"I'm in," Theo replied, leaning in to kiss her once more as he lifted his laser up slightly. He pulled the trigger on the laser as it hit the target on her chest. "Sorry, I've got a game to win!"

Theo took off at a run away from her with a smirk on his face. He glanced back over his shoulder and noticed that Thea was flipping him off. Tossing his back with a laugh, Theo continued with the game.

"Victory is mine," he chuckled proudly to himself. Just as the thought left his mouth, he heard the sound of his target getting hit and knocking him out of the game.


End file.
